A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for separating a yolk of an egg from albumen of the egg, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for separating a yolk of an egg from albumen of the egg utilizing a vacuum created by manually squeezing and then manually releasing a simple hand-held and resilient container.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for egg separators have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they differ from the embodiments of the present invention in that they do not teach a method for separating a yolk of an egg from albumen of the egg utilizing a vacuum created by manually squeezing and then manually releasing a simple hand-held and resilient container.